1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aromatic composition and to a method for its manufacture; in particular, it relates to an aromatic composition that contains aromatic molecules that are encapsulated and/or clathrated, giving continuous aromaticity, and to a method for its manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, perfumes (aromatic substances) have been mixed with paints or printing ink so as to lend aromaticity to the coatings of said paints and printing inks. Usually, paints, printing inks, and the like are obtained by dissolving a resin component such as oil, natural resins, synthetic resins, etc., into a solvent, followed by the addition of pigments and dispersants to the solution. For example, to these paints and printing inks, perfumes are added to produce perfumed paint or ink. After the paint (or ink) is coated, the resulting coated layer is heated or dried naturally in the air so that the solvent volatilizes, resulting in the adherence of the resin component that contains perfume. In the method mentioned above, since the perfume is simply mixed with the paint or printing ink, transitory aromaticity can be obtained, but the perfume volatilizes together with the solvent, and long-term aromaticity cannot be maintained. In particular, if the coated layer is heated, the aromaticity is readily lost.
To solve this problem, the microencapsulation of perfumes has been tried. For example, by the coacervation method, molecules of a perfume are covered with a film of gelatin, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), or the like, resulting in microencapsulated perfume particles with the diameter of 10-100 .mu.m. Such microencapsulated perfumes are already commercially available. However, the perfume inside the microcapsule is sealed tight with the film of gelatin or PVA, and thus the scent is not released in the condition in which the microcapsules are manufactured. If the film of the capsule is physically destroyed, the scent is released for the first time. When the capsule is broken open, the perfume is released once, and the released perfume volatilizes in a short time. That is, after microcapsules are broken open, the aroma is not maintained for a long time.